1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic messages and mobile devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods, systems, and computer program products for using a mobile device to compose an electronic message that includes audio content.
2. Background and Related Art
Over the past few years, email and other types of electronic messaging have become an almost indispensable form of communication. While, at least initially, email access and electronic messaging capabilities identified an organization or individual operating at the technological forefront, today the converse is true. No email access or electronic messaging suggests that an organization or individual is technologically backward. With the increasing importance of email in particular, access limited to home or office is proving to be inadequate. For example, many insist on the ability to access email remotely, such as through the World Wide Web (“Web”) or some other technology. However, access generally requires the use of a desktop computer, a laptop, or personal digital assistant (“PDA”). Although many of these devices have decreased in bulk from earlier forms, they remain relatively large computing devices that may not be convenient for carrying on one's person at all times.
Like desktops, laptops, and PDAs, mobile telephones have been reduced significantly in size and weight. Ever shrinking form factors and airtime costs have made mobile telephones extremely popular in today's society. In spite of their small size and convenience, however, mobile telephones typically have not been used for remote email access. Among other reasons, the lack of complete integration with email systems may be attributed to the tedious nature of entering text on a telephone keypad during the composition of an email message. FIG. 2 shows a typically keypad 220 for a mobile telephone 200. With three or four letters assigned to eight keys, it can be a significant chore to select individual letters and organize them into words. For example, multiple key presses may be required for selecting a single letter. In one system, the number of times a key is pressed corresponds to the position of the letters located on that key. Pressing “44 33 555 555 666” types the word “hello”—where spaces between numbers indicate relatively longer pauses between key presses. The number of key presses and need for somewhat precise timing can be quite cumbersome. Other text entry technology is available, but as a rule text entry on a mobile telephone keypad is far from ideal for the typical user.